Ulfberth War-Bear
is a Nord merchant found in Whiterun. He is married to Adrianne Avenicci, and works the counter at Warmaiden's, though Adrianne is the actual owner of the shop. He will tell the Dragonborn about Adrianne and either Balgruuf the Greater or Vignar Gray-Mane if the Stormcloaks are sided with in the civil war. Commerce Until Adrianne leaves the forge to join her husband in the shop, Ulfberth and his wife's shop inventories and coin balances differ slightly; if one runs out of gold while the Dragonborn are selling to them (or ingots/ore while they are buying from them), they can move on to the other. One may buy and sell these categories of items with Ulfberth: *Weapons *Armor *Misc (smithing materials) This does not apply if the Merchant perk is acquired. Quotes *If the Dragonborn is male; "Welcome to Warmaiden's. Now don't let the name fool you, we've got plenty o' steel for fightin' men." *If the Dragonborn is female; "Welcome to Warmaiden's. Now you my girl have definitely come to the right place." *''"Good doin' business with ya."'' *If Adrianne has been killed; "I should bash your face in after all you've done." '' *If attacked, then turned unhostile; ''"If you try to hurt me again, I may have to kill you." '' *If the weapon is sheated after attacking him; ''"I knew you didn't have the stomach to do it." *After helping Adrianne: "We should have a pint together sometime, you and me." Trivia *Until the situation with the Silver Hand is resolved, there is no apparent way to get him back in his shop. *Ulfberth can attend the Dragonborn's wedding if an investment is made in his shop. *If Ulfberth is asked who forges the weapons after Adrianne has died, he will remark that he had to buy them from Khajiit caravans and tries and make some himself. If Adrianne is killed by the Dragonborn, Ulfberth will threaten to bash their skull in with a shield. *After closing the shop (at approximately 8-9 PM), he will walk to The Bannered Mare and usually sit at the back room for several hours. *Despite living in Warmaiden's, he carries a key listed as 'Key to Ulfberth's House,' which serves no function. *It's possible that if the Dragonborn kills Adrianne and some other people in Whiterun, Ulfberth will exit Warmaiden's. He will tell the Dragonborn that he does not like how they've been treating his family, and will demand an apology. If the Dragonborn refuses to apologize, Ulfberth will become hostile. *If he gets killed an urn with his ashes will appear in the catacombs next to the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun. *"+Ulfberh+t" is actually a very rare and valuable kind of viking sword made in the 8th century. (This might only be a coincidence as it's not pronounced the same way his name is) Appearances * cs:Ulfberth Bojedvěd de:Ulfberth Kriegs-Bär es:Ulfberth Oso de Guerra ru:Ульфберт Разъяренный Медведь Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters